The lil Little Show
The Lil Little Show is a Suite life spin off about Marcus Little moving to New York for a new life. The first season began on August 27, 2011. This season consists of 20 episodes. CastEdit Doc Shaw as Marcus Little Imani Hakim as Tammy Little Ticha Arnold as Mom Terry Crews as Dad Kyle Massey as Sammy Little OverviewEdit Marcus Little has moved out the S.S Tipton and moved into New York. Episode GuideEdit 01.Little Pilot Airdate: August 27, 2011 Plot: Marcus and his family move into a new house and Marcus gets a visit from one of his friends from the S.S Tipton. Guest star: Debby Ryan as Bailey Pickett 02.Little Audition Airdate: September 10, 2011 Plot: 'Marcus visit's a school called ''Lil High that he really likes but he is told that he has to audition to get into the school. Marcus prepares for his audition but is afraid that he will not get into the school. Mom and Dad go on a date but keep getting distracted by Sammy and Tammy. '''03.Little Lunch Airdate: September 17, 2011 Plot: Marcus is accepted to Lil High so to celebrate, Marcus and his family go to a fancy resturant but they get kicked out because they are too loud. 04. Little Friends Airdate: September 26, 2011 Plot: Marcus makes friends quickly but he later begins to think that they only like him because he's famous. 05. Little Money Airdate: October 3, 2011 Plot: '''Marcus' friend, Jake, tells him that he should be getting pocket money because he's famous. He thinks they will say 'NO!' but they say yes. He then thinks that they were just trying to see if he will spend it quickly so he doesn't buy ANYTHING! Sammy is having nightmares after a film he watched. '''Absent: '''Imani Hakim as Tammy Little '''Guest Star: '''Bradley Steven Perry as Jake Thompson '''06. Little Bit Shy Airdate: '''October 10, 2011 '''Plot: '''Sammy is having trouble talking to a pretty girl so he uses Tammy to practice. Marcus gets hit by a hockey ball and therefore has a black eye. He doesn't want to tell Mom and Dad because he thinks they will over react so he hides it from them. '''07. Little Party Airdate: '''October 17, 2011 '''Plot: The Little's are having a party for the first time and want to make sure it all goes well. Soon, things turn bad as Mom gets out of control. 08. Little Performance Airdate: '''October 31, 2011 '''Plot: '''Marcus is asked to perform one of his songs at his school but is not sure which one to pick. Sammy and Tammy pretend to be in a talent competition which is hosted by Mom and Dad. '''09. Little Rat Airdate: '''November 21, 2011 '''Plot: '''Sammy sees a Rat and is scared. Mom and Dad try to get rid of it but it is too fast to be caught. Marcus is so scared that he decides to sleep over at Jake's house! '''10. Little Fan Airdate: '''November 28, 2011 '''Plot: One of Marcus' fans keep following him and won't leave him alone so he asks Dad to 'sort it out'. Dad gets arrested because the fan tells the police that he abused him but he lied so the rest of the family try to get him out. 11. Little Category:Fanon for the suite life series